Unlikely Friendships
by Vampire 24
Summary: Friendship is a relationship between two people who hold mutual affection for each other. Two drabbles exploring Batgirl's friendships with M'gann and Zatanna respectively after she becomes a member of the team. Set within the five year time gap.


Unlikely Friendships.

It's become apparent to me that most people who ship both Spitfire and Dickbabs think that Artemis and Barbara should be best friends simply because Wally and Dick are. I've seen similar opinions from Chalant shippers regarding Artemis and Zatanna (though that assumption has a little more to fall back on). I abhor Spitfire and adore Dickbabs but, I still love all four of the characters.

However, I don't think that Barbara and Artemis should absolutely be forced to be friends just because their respective love interests are. Though I've been guilty of indulging this trend with other pairings so, it may just be because I can't stand Spitfire.

Anyway, here are two drabbles of friendships that I would love to see but, will probably never happen.

* * *

"Your hair is so pretty," M'gann said pushing a small, fine toothed comb through Batgirl's lovely red locks. The hair was thick but, very soft, which made M'gann think fondly of marshmallows and how she really should buy some because Wally loved them if the speed with which they'd previously disappeared was any indication.

"Thanks but, it's just hair," Batgirl replied but, M'gann could feel the way that her cheeks moved slightly in a smile when she went to pull the loose strands to the base of her neck. "Besides, I'm sure you could come up with hair way pretty than mine if you put your mind to it." Batgirl had made it no secret that she adored M'gann's ability to shape-shift. She had explained that she thought her other powers were pretty interesting as well but, that the shape shifting had really stood out to her because of the convince that it would allow. Like say, sneaking home in the middle of the night after a mission and not having to worry about a certain police commissioner catching her in costume because she could already be in her pajamas as soon as she entered through the window.

"Trust me, having these powers isn't all that it's cracked up to be," M'gann said. Noticing that her friend's scalp was a bit dry, she levitated a jar of Shea Butter off the table, used her powers to unscrew the cap, and dipped her fingers into the moist cream. The task was so mundane and she so accustomed to using her powers to complete it that she barely noticed the heavy contrast between her actions and her words.

"I can see how these powers would tend to get on your nerves from time to time," Batgirl said sarcastically causing M'gann to laugh. Batgirl shuddered a bit beneath her as she felt the cold cream against her skin but, quickly stilled, relaxing into the touch.

"Just trust me on this. Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" She asked trying to change the subject. Though she trusted Batgirl and was growing fonder of her by the day,

M'gann was not yet sure if she trusted her _that_ much just yet.

Sensing her friends discomfort and wanting to lighten the mood a little, Batgirl tilted her head back with a slight grin and said, "Anything but, the Lion King, Robin makes me watch enough of that as it is." This time when M'gann went to do the mundane task of putting in the DVD, she did not use her powers nor did Batgirl comment.

X

X

X

X

Shoulder injuries were probably the most irritating thing in the entire word, Batgirl decided. She lay resting on the couch in the living room, her arm propped up on a pillow. She had been slammed against a wall during the course of a mission the weak prior but, had thought nothing of it, believing a good soak in the bathtub to be just what the doctor had ordered….until she'd gone to school armed with a backpack that had never seemed quite so heavy. Now she was paying for her mistake.

"You're such a girl," Robin said smugly pushing her legs off of the couch. He was doing it just to annoy her, she thought, because really, there was plenty of room on the other side of the couch for him to sit on. "You know what they say; if you can't feel the aster, you should run faster so that you don't get slammed into the plaster," he laughed at his own joke and Batgirl wished desperately for the strength to reach up and smack that smug grin right off of his face.

"I hate you," she hissed, miserable. Robin blew her a kiss.

"What are you doing to poor Batgirl now?" Zatanna asked making her way into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Torture!" The both chorused Batgirl sounding pained and Robin chipper. Zatanna laughed. She placed the bowl on the coffe table then kneeled beside Batgirl's head.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"She's fine. Weren't we going to watch a movie," Robin inquired from his perch on the couch.

"My shoulder hurts," Batgirl said, and winced for dramatic effect.

Zatanna gave a Batgirl a concerned look before turning to Robin. "Could you go get her some ice?"

"But, the movie-," Robin stopped speaking abruptly, which meant Zatanna had given him a glare. He rose from the couch, spared Batgirl a glare of his own, and left presumably to get ice from the kitchen.

"That boy," Zatanna said shaking her head. Gently, she lifted Batgirl's upper torso, sat down, and repositioned the red-haired vigilante so that she now rested with her upper body on the magician's lap.

"What are you doing?" Batgirl asked. When Zatanna began rolling down the material of her sleeve that rested over her shoulder she added, "I walk a straight path."

Zatanna snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. I wanna try to heal you with my powers."

"I knew that," Barbara said shutting her eyes tightly as Zatanna began muttering an incantaion. She trusted Zatanna not to turn her into a whale, a llama, or something equally as disastrous but, still…

"Done.,"

Oh. Batgirl rotated her shoulder a bit and found the aching pain that had once plagued her to have perished. "Thanks," she said.

"All right,I got the ice," Robin paused behind the couch. A hot blush painted his cheeks at the sight of his crush and oldest friend in such an intimate position. His eyes bounced from Batgirl to Zatanna and back again before he reclaimed his seat on the couch.


End file.
